dlaredlarefandomcom-20200214-history
Isosceles
"Well,well,well. If it isn't Z-14..I haven't been here in quite sometime. It feels kind of uncomfortable and not like I remember,what with the new stars and planets being formed and all. But I can '''fix' that soon."-Iso'' Isosceles is a Voheddrion from another dimension. }} History Not much is known about Isosceles. All that is known is that he has lived for at least 5 quadrillion Irken years. Also that he coincidentally discovered Z-14 while dimension hopping,and has become incredibly interested in the Irken race. Appearance Isosceles is a floating super natural creature made of a crystal like material similar to glass. His body consists of a sharp rib cage like chest,with some form of "organs" that glow red. Along with a triangle shaped head with 6 glowing eyes,that flicker when he speaks. He also has diamond shaped floating arms with 2 sharp long fingers. Iso also has the ability to generate electricity from his hands,it can be heated to temperatures hot enough to melt steel. Abilities Iso has the ability to shapeshift by breaking his body into glass shards and then reforming them,and can also change the color of his body at will. The crystal like parts of his body can show "reflections" of any past event he's witnessed. He can also teleport by transforming into a line of reflective pressurized energy going faster than the speed of light. Nothing else is known of his abilities. Personality Most Voheddrions are naturally manipulative and physcopathic,because of this Iso is very manipulative of others and doesn't care for most people. He also has the tendency to mock his enemies and make cruel jokes. Iso can also be very sadistic and often enjoys scaring others. Despite his humorous personality,he has a very short temper and incredible rage. If he is angry enough,he will not hesitate to attack or kill anyone around him. Iso is usually very loud and speaks in a distorted voice. Quotes *''"Hey? You wanna know what's more pointless then one liners? Your life,the universe,and everything that exists." '' *''"'Sorry to say this Lurk,but your crush doesn't exist and never will. Now,where's that stool and rope you desperately need?" *''"Oh great Dusq,'''MERCIFUL DUMBHOLE,I was only merely having fun with the enemy!"-'Iso after threatening to brutally rip open Menami's body'' *''"HAAAAAAAAAAHAHA! SUCK IT!"-After revealing himself as a spy pretending to be Lurk's friend.'' *''"YOU JUST DON'T DIE DO YOU?! YOU PATHETIC,WORTHLESS,PRIDE FILLED INSECT. DON'T YOU GET IT?! YOU TREAT YOUR MATE LIKE GARBAGE,YOUR FRIENDS DON'T LIKE YOU,YOUR OWN RACE SEES YOU AS AN ABOMINATION AND A FAILURE,AND WITHOUT YOUR MAGICAL ABILITIES,YOU ARE WEAK! YOU ARE NOTHING,ESPECIALLY COMPARED TO ME!"-'An enraged Iso battling Zik. *"Oh Knox. Do you know how hilarious it is for you to deny an alliance with me? I can easily grant you immortality and power to your pathetic excuse for an army. All you have to do,is give in to your true leaders. Trust me."' *"Your friends are pretty interesting LIR. Especially the spiky one,he has some fascinating 'data history from his computers!" *"Mario. You want a reason why you shouldn't even be trying anymore? Your father doesn't care about you,and neither does your best friend Lurk." ''' *''"I'll be visiting the Time Dimension soon Vax. We can finally make up for all the missed time,you,me,and your little time traveling pals. Won't that be great?"'' '' '' Trivia * He is planned to debut in season 3,and have a major role in 4. * Iso is at least 5 quadrillion years old(In Voheddrion years). * He is connected to the near extinction of the Corons(Mario and Vok's race). * Iso's weaknesses are currently unknown. * He seems to have some history with Vax and Knox. Category:Magic Category:Dark magic Category:Antagonists Category:Mystery Category:Supernatural Category:Immortal Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Dangerous Category:Insane